Dragons eye
by shannieann
Summary: A surprise tournament in England is suddenly announced and approved by the BBA in hopes of restoring faith in the BBA after the BEGA incident but is this the only reason?
1. Chance meeting

Chapter 1- Chance meeting

"Speech"

_Thought_

Normal POV -? Place-

"We couldn't stop it…" A raven-haired girl with light blue glowing eyes stands in front of an empty shadow in a old wall.

"Don't worry we know what will happen next and where to head to." A girl with dark green hair and eyes glowing an emerald colour walks towards another empty silhouette on a different wall. "But we won't send out 'miss anger' yet… " Someone leaning against a wall covered in shadows with eyes glowing red glares at the green eyed girl. "Sorry but I'll only send you out on errands that either only you can do or it doesn't matter how destructive you are." The girl is still glaring. "Anyway, Gina will be going to them and contacting them without them knowing who she really is." She turns to the girl whose eyes are glowing yellow. "They will all be located in Beycity soon enough however the main four are there now because of my efforts." The green-eyed girl turns and starts walking further in the ruins while being joined by the two others. "I'll be manipulating the British representative on the BBA board to hold a tournament in London and other key locations in England." She says as they walk out of the others into a thick forest.

* * *

-Tyson's dojo-

Grandpa Granger walks to the door and opens it to see Max, Ray, Daichi, Kenny and Hilary.

"Hay Tyson your homies are here." Tyson peeks around the corner.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" He asks as they walk into the lounge.

"Well Mr. Dickenson arranged tickets for me, Daichi and Max to come here for an announcement but I don't know about Kai." Just as they all sit down Kai walks in and leans against the wall.

"Wait… hey Kai long time know see buddy." Tyson walks towards Kai. "Do you know what the announcements about?" Kai just looks at Tyson. "I take that as a no." Tyson walks to the others and sits down. Another knock at the door and Mr. Dickenson walks in.

"Thank you boys for making it." Mr. Dickenson walks over to them and pulls out a chair. "Anyway there is going to be a tournament in England." Mr. Dickenson gets a piece of paper out and hands it to Kenny. "I know this is a bit…sudden but this tournament proposal was only authorised yesterday and it was the first time it was mentioned too." Mr. Dickenson takes his hat off. Kai opens his eyes.

"How was it authorised so fast?" Mr. Dickenson turns towards him.

"Well the British representative suggested it. It was out of the blue but his reasons were really strong seeing as there was never a tournament in England before and it is to help boost confidence in the BBA again. Well that papers got the dates, times and locations. Well I have to go to another meeting to finalyse the final details of the tournament." Mr. Dickenson waves and walks out the door." Kenny gets up.

"Well let's go to the parks since we need to practice and I need to look over your blades." They walk out of the dojo.

* * *

-At the park-

"Who wants to practice first?" Hilary sits next to Kenny and crosses her legs.

"I want to go against Tyson!" Daichi starts jumping up and down. Tyson rolls his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you monkey boy you will never beat me!" Tyson and Daichi get their blades ready.

"3" Hilary gets up.

"2" Ray crosses his arms.

"1" Max puts his thumb up.

"Go!" Kenny beguines filming. They launch their blades.

"Strata Dragoon get him!" Daichi's blade starts repeatedly slamming into Dragoon. There's a yellow glint in Strata Dragoons eyes. "Spike saw!" Strata dragoon heads for Dragoon but Dragoon dodges it and Strata dragoon keeps going. Heading towards a girl with brown platted hair and yellow eyes.

" Watch out!" The girls head turns in time and she dives out of the way and hits a near by tree, that only just misses the girl as it falls to the ground. Daichi goes and picks up Strata dragoon. Everyone runs over to the girl.

"Are you alright?" Ray crouches next to her. "What's your name?"

"My names Gina Brooks and yes I'm alright. Luckily." Max helps Gina up. She's dressed in a yellow spring dress attached at the sides to brown three quarter length trousers with yellowy brown gloves and star earrings. She also looks about 16 and is average height with at little bit more then normal weight "Who are you?" Everyone sweat drops.

"Well I'm the world beyblading champion!" Tyson smiles. Gina smiles. "Do you blade?" He continues. Hilary hits Tyson.

"How rude Tyson! Daichi's blade nearly hits her and you ask her that." Tyson rubs his head.

"Don't worry it was an accident and yes I do blade." Tyson smiles.

"Do you want to battle?" Tyson walks to the edge of the beydish.

"Thank you for the offer but I have to decline." Gina shakes her head and Tyson's smile drops.

"Ok. Well why don't you come back with us to my house to say sorry." Gina looks surprised. _Wow this was easy._

"Well I don't want to be a bother but if you inviting me sure" Gina smiles at them again and walks besides them.

* * *

Kai's POV

_Daichi's blade nearly hit her she was lucky but something's wrong. She doesn't even seem fazed that Daichi's blade was hurtling towards her._ She starts walking with them. _What…_ _Did her eyes just glow yellow?_ I must be seeing things. I trail along behind them. We reach the dojo and I head to the pond.

"Oh Kai's always like that just ignore him." The rest head into the lounge. I hear them laughing. _Cant they just be quiet._ I take out Dranzer and attach it to my launcher. I start practicing in till I here foot steps behind me. It's Gina…

"I know you don't want to be disturbed but dinners ready." I walk with her to the kitchen and sit down.

"Gina there's one thing that's bothering me…" I glance at Kenny. Gina also looks his way.

"What is it?" Kenny stops eating and turns his attention to her.

"Well you didn't seem to fazed by Daichi's Strata dragoon hurtling towards you…" Tyson and Daichi stop their eating contest.

"Oh that." Gina starts laughing. "Well I'm the one of the British representatives on the board of the BBA's assistants." Everyone but me looks at her confused. "Before you ask, what I mean is that I along with other people are temporarily helping him organise dates and locations of the tournament."

"But why temporary?" Kenny mentions at the sheet.

"Well originally there wasn't going to be a tournament but my team captain went to Mr. Wilkins and asked him whether it was possible and after it has all the dates were set we were no longer needed to help him." Daichi's eyes widen.

"So your on a team?" Gina nods. I decide it's time to interrupt and uncover her intentions.

"So you've been spying on our training." Hilary glares at her. Gina puts her hands up in her defense.

"No! I came here to tell you some vital details." I glare at her but then cross my arms. "Well first off all the teams will be traveling and staying together and that some of the matches to show the bladers adaptability there will be three different bladers from three different teams chosen at random." Every ones eyes widen but mine. "So before you go accusing me get your facts right!" She glares at me.

"Hey new dudet I've got a bed you can use since it's quite late." Gina looks at him.

"Sorry but I don't want to impose." Gina finishes her food and gets up. "Bye hope I see you again!" with that she walks out of the dojo.

"Thanks a lot Kai we could have got more info about the tournament but you had to accuse her of spying. We don't even know if her team is entering the tournament let alone other new teams." Tyson points at me.

"Look Tyson I know Kai was rude but he was just trying to protect the team." I get up and walk to the door.

"You better get some rest we're going to step up training," I walk out.

-At the forest in the park-

* * *

Gina's POV

Kai is very suspicious of me already. _I better keep low around him._

"Ah so how did it go Gina?" I see my captain Agatha dressed in a loose white top and layered jeans with brown sandals.

"Kai's already suspicious of me… but what's with the cloths?" Gina mentions to Agatha.

"Well I don't want to draw suspicion with my clothing and you need to be very patient with Kai considering who his family is I'm not surprised he is very aware and untrusting." Agatha turns her head. "Speak of the devil, here he comes" A few seconds later they see Kai and he walks over.

"I thought you weren't spying." Kai looks at me and I start to get rather annoyed.

"She was not spying I happened to finish Mr. Wilkins last errand early so I called Gina so we could practice. Besides I'm the team leader of team Dracoris." Agatha smile which looks like a sweet smile but what it's really saying is 'I'm gunna eat you alive'. Kai just looks at her as stoic as ever. "That is unless you want a battle… or your afraid of the thought of being beaten by a little girl like my self." Kai's eye twitches and he gets his blade out.

"I'll be the referee." Agatha gets her camo brown with green stripes blade out and attaches it to her launcher with a dragon at the front. Kai attaches his blade to his launcher.

"3, 2,1" I raise my hand and bring it back down. "Go!" They launch their blades. They collide with some considerable power.

"Dranzer Flaming Gigs Tempest!" Dranzer rises out in his glory and goes to strike Agatha's blade but it's not there. Kai looks surprised. "What?" Kai looks around and then looks up but it's not there… Agatha smiles.

"Hey Kai." Kai looks at her and she points down. "Crag wave" Agatha's blade tunnels in and out of the ground repeatedly hitting kais and sends it back to his hand and her goes back to her. "Think of it as a draw and I'll see you in a tournament." Agatha walks to Kai and wraps her hand around his waist, puts her head on his shoulder next to his ear. Kai tenses and glares at her. "Someone's following you" With that we walk off. I put my hand over my mouth and stop myself from laughing. _I can't believe she just did that._

* * *

Normal POV

_Why the fuck didn't I move? How did she do that and does she even have a bitbeast? _A while after Agatha and Gina leave rustling is heard and Tala walks out of the bushes.

"You were a bit close to her weren't you?" He smirks. Kai glares at him.

"She came close to me to warn me about you following me without being suspicious…" Tala raises his eyebrow. Kai closes his eyes.

"Really that's your excuse." Tala walks towards Kai.

"She's the team leader of a British team called Dracoris. They will be competing in the British tournament"

"So you know about it. My team along with others are invited here to get the details." Kai just nods and walks off.

"So that was one off the new teams that is going to be in the tournament. They won't be a match for us." Bryan walks to Tala from the bushes. "Before you ask it's only me the others are back at the hotel." Tala just looks at him.

Tala and Bryan walks towards the exit of the park, by the gates they see Gina standing just outside a trail of heavy mist. Then she suddenly runs into it and they hear a loud crackling sound. They run towards it but by the time they get there the mist disappears to reveal some deep gouges and scratches on the ground. They don't see Gina in site only the exit to the park. "What just happened?" Tala looks at Bryan.

"I don't know… where did the mist go?"


	2. Unsolved mysteries and the trip

**Hi sorry for taking so long i'm finaly back up and running. I would also like to thank AmTheLion for beta reading and helping me improve my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- unsolved mysteries and the trip.**

(Tala's POV)

_What just happened? How did those marks appear?_ I shake my head and look at Bryan. He seems just as puzzled as I am. We walk over to the gouges and scratches in the trees by the exit. They're at least five inches deep but there's a faint yellow glow to them.

"Tala I think we should go back." Bryan says. I simply nod in agreement and walk out of the park.

"So what do you think caused that?" I put my hands in my pockets.

"In all honesty I don't know. A blade could do that sort of damage easily but I didn't see her launch her blade." Bryan turns his head and looks me in the eye.

"I think that the crackling sound had something to do with it and what about that glow." I nod.

"Yes but what made her do whatever she did. What was in that mist that made her react that way and why do the scratches glow? Anyway we should stop talking about it will distract us from the tournament." With that decision we walked to the hotel.

* * *

(Kai's POV)

_This mist doesn't seem to end._ I continue to walk but suddenly there's a crackling sound and a yellow blur nearly knocks me off my feet. I blink and get back up to find that all of the heavy mist has started to fade. I look around to find myself in front of my friend Tyson's dojo. I walk in and find that the others are in bed. I decide to sleep as well. Finding my futon I lay down wondering of today's events. Just as I start to nod of Dranzer faintly glows. _What? Dranzer seems restless._

* * *

(General POV)

"Brigit I didn't mea-" Gina try's to hastily explain.

"He saw you!" Gina backs into a tree while Brigit yells at her. Her waist length orange bangs flows through the air, her red tips making her hair look like fluttering flames with her orange stub of a ponytail following.

"Brigit calm down the boy doesn't know who she is so she's safe." A girl with pale ice blue eyes and a blue tinted bob states. Getting in between Gina and Brigit. Brigit clenches her fists and glares at her, as Agatha approaches from the side.

"And! Lydia he will be more suspicious now! It's bad enough that I have to do this by 'Agatha's' rules but to have to keep an eye on wary peasants that I could crush beneath my-" Brigit's about to step forward but Agatha puts her arm in front of her.

"Don't worry I'll sort it out and what have I told you about using that language!" Agatha looks into Brigit's eyes. Normally anyone who knew Brigit would back down by this point. "Go calm down." Brigit puts her hands in her pocket and walks off with a huff. As she leaves Gina suddenly pulls Lydia and Agatha into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you guys but I don't think she would have hurt me… to much." Gina says and smiles. They just stare at her.

"Meh, I'm going back to the hotel to lie in." Lydia yawns just as she finishes saying it and walks to the exit of the forest.

"That lazy git, it's only eight o'clock." Gina states as she starts laughing.

"Gina remember that 'Lazy git' just saved your life. You know that your speed would do nothing to save your life… She would have ripped you apart, literally." Agatha pointedly tells her.

"I didn't think she was that angry… Was she?" Gina asks and Agatha shakes her head. Irritated Gina gulps.

"Anyway I have a task for you." Agatha makes some gesture that in turn produces a glowing image.

"I need you to travel to the new sight Tyson's brother, Hiro, is working on and retrieve a part of an old tool we need before They find it. Oh and one more thing, you can use your true form." Gina nods and walks off.

* * *

(At Tyson's Dojo)

"Hey Daichi that's my pancake!" Tyson yells at him. Daichi glares at him and goes to steel something else from Tyson's plate but then Ray puts more on his plate.

"Thanks Ray, you wouldn't have had to do that if Tyson weren't such a pig!" Daichi pokes Tyson.

"Hey watch what you say monkey boy!" Tyson and Daichi get up, ready to fight, when the sound of the door opening distracts them. Hiro walks through the door. Tyson looks over Hiro's messy hair and his eyes are drawn to some bruises but then he sees a large burn on his arm.

"Hey Hiro! What happened?" Hiro sits down.

"Well yesterday dad and I were at our new dig site in some old ruins and a huge electrical surge happened. Some of the electricity heated our tools and one fell on my arm but that's not the worst problem." Everyone looks at him and even Kai opens his eyes.

"Well what happened?" Hilary asks while sitting down.

"After the surge an old relic went missing from the spot we were excavating it from. In fact it was an particularly intricate relic, a part of one at least." Everyone looks at each other.

"So you're saying something stole or destroyed a fragment of an important relic?" Ray joins them at the table having just finished cooking. Hiro nods.

"But we don't know what it actually is a part of since we weren't able to excavate enough of it." Hiro finishes and sighs.

"I've just been emailed the details for the tournament!" Kenny runs into the room. "It says;"

_Dear Beyblader's it is my pleasure to inform you that the final details of the tournament have been decided and you will be leaving for England in two days if your team wants to compete. However do not panic this is because we would like all the teams here a month in advance. The reason for this is because we would like all the teams experience new things here and to help spread beyblading in England. We will also be paying for travel costs and accommodation. Yours sincerely Stanley Dickenson._

"Well it seems we need to start getting prepared then." Hilary mentions.

"Um guys… I need to check over your blades and make sure there ship shape. That includes Dranzer." Kai just looks a Kenny with crossed arms.

"I know you don't like the idea but it needs to be done. I'll check it now with you in the room if that would make it better. I thought it would be better to do it now rather than in England where we will be training so it saves time." Kai nods and gets Dranzer out of his pocket and walks with Kenny to the main room.

"Kenny's been on this team since the beginning you'd think Kai would trust him with his blade by now…" Hilary says. Then she crosses her legs.

"Hilary you can't really say that since Kai has always looked after his own blade with one or two exceptions." Max explains to Hilary. Hilary looks the other way and closes her eyes at Max's response.

"Kai when was the last time you checked Dranzer? I'm surprised it hasn't failed to spin with all the damage its tip and base has!" Everyone walks into the main room just as Kenny exclaims those words.

"Guys look at this!" Kenny holds Dranzer's base in front of them to see that the right half of the tips broken off and a few cracks a bit further up the base.

"Kai?" They look at Kai waiting for an answer.

"I battled Team Dracoris's team Captain but you could hardly call it a battle she only used one move and then her blade went back to her hand." Kai finishes just as Kenny starts waving to get their attention.

"I've figured out what's happened, you see a tiny crack started to form on various parts of Dranzer's tip which to someone with normal eyesight would be undetectable, but the battle made it give way." Kenny finishes.

"So their team Captain isn't very skilled but has good eye sight and took advantage of Dranzer's weakness?" Ray replies to Kenny. Kenny pauses but then continues.

"Well I haven't been able to analyse her blading so I wouldn't be able to say but I'm glad this happened now, and not as a lucky hit by an opponent in the tournament" Kenny holds out his hand to the others.

"I'll take your blades now so I can give them all a check tonight." Kai stays with Kenny while the others go with Tyson and Daichi to train. Kenny takes a few parts from his box and replaces Dranzer's broken parts.

"There we go as good as new and now I need to start on there others." Kai nods and leaves.

* * *

(Brigit's POV)

_Hehe this is gunna be fun._

"Brigit were are you going?" Agatha walks in front of me. _Aw,_ _I thought I was going to get away with this. _I sigh.

"I'm going to look around London I'm bored of being cooped up here like some mental patient." I cross my arms. It's the night before the other beybladers arrive for the tournament.

"You know why I don't let you go anywhere. You cause too much destruction. But I need you to do something using what method you want." I raise my eyebrow. _Wait she hates my violence… why is she asking me this? Wait what am I thinking I get to go out and she's fine with it!_

"Ok, what do you want me to do?" I ask as I push my bangs behind my ears.

"It seems a rich businessman has been snooping around for information about us. Halt his progress, permanently." I smile and walk off.

"Oh and don't get caught or leave evidence of who 'took care' of him." She winks and walks off to make Gina go back inside after catching her listening in.

_Poor thing she honestly thinks that winning the trust of these 'creatures' will make them willing to help us with our goal. Heh, I doubt it all of 'them' are three things: Predictable, destructive and selfish. Well as soon as this plan fails or she slips up, I will do it __**my**__ way._

* * *

(General POV)

The Bladebreakers walk up to the plane gate, ready to go to London.

"Finally all of us are here." Max says but starts laughing at Daichi already looking like a zombie.

"I don't want to fly why can't we go by sea?" Daichi says while he leans on the wall.

"Come on Daichi" Tyson exclaims as he and Hilary pull Daichi's arms of the wall. They manage to get him on the plane and they sit down.

"Here are your blades back guys." Kenny hands everyone their blades.

"Thanks Chief!" Tyson replies and smiles at Kenny.

"No problem Tyson and I found no major problems with anyone's blade just a worn attack rings but that's it." Hiro sits next to the window on the right at the front of the plane. Then Hillary sits next to him followed by Kenny. On the row behind are Tyson, Daichi and Max. With Kai and Ray sitting behind them.

"It's been a long time since we have been to England even if was only brief." Max mentions taking out a Beyblade magazine.

"Yes I remember it was when the Dark bladers targeted us." Ray reminds Max which makes him sweat drop.

"Yeah and that." Max replies and Tyson turns round.

"You remember when Kenny fainted when we battled them?" They all laugh except Kai and Hiro.

"Hey! I did not." Kenny shouts at them and they laugh even louder.

"Kenny we're only messing around you know that. Right? Tyson pats Kenny on the shoulder.

"Please can all passengers put on their seat belts." The pilots voice sounded through the intercom. Tyson sits back in his seat properly and everyone puts their seat belt on. "We will be taking off shortly."

"So this is England…" Bryan remarks as they walk out of the airport. "Still, why are we here now?" Bryan asks.

"We are here to train before the tournament and to see whether England has any decent bladers. According t the email." Tala explains as they walk to their bus and get on.

"I wonder if we'll see that girl again?" Bryan asks and Tala raises a brow.

"Who you mean Kais 'girlfriend'?" Tala replies and Bryan nods.

"She was probably some random fangirl." Bryan laughs at this.

"But she managed to survive one of his attacks so she's stronger then the average fan but not a threat. Besides it was just luck." Bryan chuckles as they walk to their bus.

* * *

(Tala's POV)

_I can already tell things are going to get strange. However Boris and Voltaire are in prison so there should be no trouble from them. But, I can't shake this feeling and Wolborg is restless. _

I look out the window, suddenly there's an explosion and the bus screeches to a halt.


End file.
